Love, Fate, and the Multiverse
by Syl
Summary: Dick and Donna: best friends, confidants, brother/sister…and more?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Dick and Donna: best friends, confidants, brother/sister…and more?

**Love, Fate, and the Multiverse**

**By Syl Francis**

**~ / ~ / ~ / ~**

**The JL Watchtower**

**~ / ~ / ~ / ~**

Robin screamed the first time he met Wonder Girl.

He was only eight years old at the time, and while she was probably closer to about a gazillion (he later realized), she looked to be around eight because she was an Amazon and immortal. Still, she was a girl, and girls—according to his friend Jimmy—had cooties. And she had just _kissed_ him!

On the_ lips_!

_Bleah_! Robin spat immediately. Jimmy had warned him that if a girl kissed you on the lips, you needed to spit right away.

"_It's the only surefire way to get rid of cooties before they infect you," Jimmy told him solemnly. At Dick's skeptical look, Jimmy continued. "If you don't, before you know it…you'll be kissing them back."_

Dick suddenly remembered all the grownup ladies at a recent gala held at Wayne Manor. They had been swarming around Bruce like sharks, and his usually undemonstrative guardian had kissed each one on the lips as a way of saying hello. Dick grimaced. Although the young acrobat wasn't entirely sure about the existence of cooties, Bruce's out of character behavior around women—he actually smiled and laughed out loud—seemed to support the argument that he was infected with them…

Robin shot a decel line to the Watchtower's high ceiling rafters, and flew up to get away from Wonder Girl. Unfortunately for him, she was every bit an Amazon as her sister and easily followed him up under her own power.

They reached the rafters at the same time, and Robin glared at her across the short distance. "Dumb girl! Stop following me," he growled in his best Bat-voice imitation.

Wonder Girl stood with her fists on her hips, glaring at him through narrowed eyes. "Who are you calling a dumb girl? You…you, _**boy**_!" Standing tall, she pointed her thumb at herself and spoke imperiously. "_**I **_am Princess Donna of Themyscira. My mother Hippolyta is the Queen of the Amazons, and my sister, Princess Diana, is Wonder Woman, the greatest heroine in the world!"

"Oh, yeah? Well, my mom and dad and me were the Flying Graysons—the greatest aerialist act in Haly's Circus. We were the only flyers that could perform the quadruple somersault, and we did it without a net! Now, I'm Robin the Boy Wonder, and my partner is Batman, the World's Greatest Detective! And I don't play with girls!"

"Humph! Well, who needs boys anyway?" Wonder Girl said haughtily. "We don't have any on Themyscira, and we get along just fine."

"Well, good for you!" Robin said disdainfully. "Why don't you go on and play with your _dolls_ then?"

"That shows how much _you_ know," Wonder Girl replied. "Amazons don't play with dolls. We play bullets and bracelets."

That caught the Boy Wonder's attention. "What's 'bullets and bracelets'?" he asked, curious despite himself.

At his honest question, Wonder Girl forgot she was supposed to be annoyed with him. Instead, she regaled him with stories of the Paradise Island Games to win the title of Amazon Champion, and of how her sister, Diana, was able to deflect several different types of munitions with only her bracelets and shear guts.

"So, they _shoot_ at you? _Real_ bullets? Not rubber bullets?" Robin asked impressed.

"Silly, what good would training with rubber bullets accomplish? Mother always says that you fight the way you train. If you train with rubber bullets, you may not take it seriously. And what happens the first time someone fires real ones at you? All it takes is one careless mistake..." She shrugged.

"Batman doesn't like guns," Robin admitted. "He would never point one at me and actually pull the trigger." Then just a bit enviously, he added, "Boy, you sure are lucky!"

Seeing that Robin was finally talking civilly to her, Wonder Girl's expression softened, and smiling, she looked directly into his eyes.

Bright, sapphire blue eyes captured his dark blue ones. Robin momentarily forgot how to breathe, so caught up was he with how her dark eyelashes framed her wide eyes. In the back of his mind, he unconsciously took note of her perfect nose, damask cheeks, and heart-shaped face. Stepping toward him until she was standing less than an arms length away, she smiled shyly and leaned in. As her rose-petal lips were but a mere breath away, Robin suddenly snapped out of his daze, and he did the only thing any self-respecting boy knew how to do: He gave her ponytail a hard yank.

Purely in self-defense, of course.

This time, it was Wonder Girl's turn to scream. As she did, Robin pulled a disappearing act, leaving only a taunting giggle in his wake.

"Robin!" Batman called sternly.

"Wonder Girl!" Wonder Woman's voice reflected her disapproval.

The children's mentors had been in a last minute, closed-door session with the Justice League. They were each forced to bring their young charges because neither could find a suitable babysitter at such short notice.

Donna was visiting "Man's World," her first time away from Themyscira, and her sister Diana was tasked with the important job of protecting the young Amazon princess—the second in line to the throne.

As for Dick Grayson, he and his guardian Bruce Wayne were supposed to spend an entire weekend alone doing "guy stuff," while Alfred visited an old friend on Prince Edward Island, Canada. Therefore, since Dick's primary caregiver was absent and his usual babysitter, Barbara Gordon was away at gymnastics camp, Bruce had little choice but to bring his ward along with him.

The two children ran or flew to their respective adult and threw their arms around them. Wonder Girl sobbed into her sister's arms, while Robin hid inside Batman's cape. Before long, the two mentors got the story from the children. Over Wonder Girl's sobs and Robin's indignant accusations, Wonder Woman was able to discern that her baby sister had a crush on the young hero, while Batman understood that Robin defended himself—against cooties—just as the Dark Knight had taught him.

As they headed toward the zeta-tubes, Robin gave Wonder Girl his best imitation Bat-glare. Her azure eyes flashing fire, the youngest Amazon retaliated by making a face and sticking her tongue out at him. Narrowing his eyes at her transgression, Robin responded in kind.

The adult superheroes shared amused glances as they led the children away, oblivious to the silent, waist-high war being fought right under their noses. As the computer announced Batman and Robin's departure, Robin thumbed his nose from behind the protective folds of Batman's cape. He disappeared in the brilliant white light of the transporter beam before Wonder Girl could retaliate.

The children couldn't wait to meet again.

**End of Part 1**

**~ / ~ / ~ / ~**

**Acknowledgements:** Some dialogue and story ideas borrowed from the following: _The New Teen Titans_ #38; _Tales of the Teen Titans_ #50; _Titans/Young Justice: Graduation Day_ #1-3; _The Return of Donna Troy_ #1-4; _Blackest Night: Batman_ #1-3; _Justice League of America_ #41; _Flashpoint: Deadman and the Flying Graysons_ #1-3; _The New 52: Batman and Robin_ #10

**Copyright:** February 2013


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary**: Dick gives Donna away on her wedding day.

**Love, Fate, and the Multiverse**

**By Syl Francis**

**~ / ~ / ~ / ~**

**Wedding Day**

**~ / ~ / ~ / ~**

The day of Donna's wedding to Terry Long, Dick felt as if he saw her clearly for the first time. He had spent the better part of the previous weeks investigating her life. He had returned to the burnt out building from which Wonder Woman had rescued her. The Amazon had taken the toddler home to her mother in Themyscira. The queen had been so taken by the beautiful child—especially her remarkable resemblance to Diana—that she had promptly adopted her.

Other than that, Donna had little knowledge of who she was. What was she doing in the burning building? Who were the two dead people in the apartment? Were they her parents? Did she have any other family? Who was she?

Who was Donna Troy?

Proving once and for all that he was the foremost protégé of the World's Greatest Detective, Dick's methodical investigation led him to finally determine Donna's background…

**~ / ~ / ~ **

Shortly before dying of cancer, Donna Hinckley entrusted her baby daughter Donna to the Willowbrook Orphanage.

"_Really_?" Donna squealed, tears flowing freely. She gave Dick a smile that rivaled the sun. "My name is _really_ Donna?" She had selected the name when she first visited "Man's World" in order to fit in. The name had somehow _felt right_, but she hadn't understood the reason until now.

Dick nodded, basking in her happiness at this new discovery. "You were soon adopted by a young couple, Fay and Carl Stacy. You lived with them for about a year, but sadly, Carl was killed in a work-related accident, and Fay couldn't support you. The funeral costs alone almost bankrupted her."

Donna nodded sadly. She didn't want to pass judgment, as she had never been in her adoptive mother's shoes. Still, Donna wondered what she would have done under the same circumstances. Would she have given up as Fay had, or would she have fought to her last breath to keep her child?

She felt her heart breaking—two mothers before the age of two, and each had given her away due to circumstances beyond their control. She turned back to Dick, concentrating on his words.

"Harrison, the lawyer for the Willowbrook Orphanage—later convicted of child trafficking—basically coerced Fay into turning you over to him." Dick placed his hands gently on Donna's shoulders. "D…he probably scared her. Fay wasn't the only one. Harrison was running an extortion racket—leaning on the adoptive parents, frightening them into giving up custody of their kids."

Donna looked shattered. "But she gave me away, Dick."

"D, I know you feel betrayed, but she was all alone and scared. I'm not saying that what she did was right—it wasn't—but I know how victims of extortionists feel: frightened and alone, having nowhere to turn. She couldn't have known what Harrison was up to." Dick caressed her cheek with his thumb. When she was able to look at him, he gently cupped her face.

"I questioned Harrison yesterday. I convinced him it would be in his best interests to talk." His expression darkened briefly, channeling Batman. "Harrison admitted turning you over to his go-betweens. The night of the fire, you were supposed to be sold for twenty grand, but the apartment furnace exploded and the entire building burned to the ground. Who knows what might have happened to you if not for the fire and Wonder Woman showing up when she did." Holding her closely, he asked with a smile. "Now…how would you like meet Fay Stacy, your adoptive mother?"

Donna gasped. Her shocked expression quickly morphed to one of sheer joy. "My adoptive mother? Dick…you found her? You know where she lives? Where? Tell me—!" Her emotions mercurial, she was hesitant the next second. "But, what if she doesn't want to see me? Dick, she gave me away. I…I don't know if I can—"

Dick ran his hands soothingly up and down her back. "Hey…we don't have to do anything you don't want to do." He placed his hands gently on her shoulders and held her at arms length. "Look, all we have is that shark's side on what went down. If you really want to know who you are—the whole truth and nothing but the truth—then I think you should go see this woman. Hear her side of things." He placed a finger on Donna's chin and lifted her face until she was looking at him. "D, you'll always wonder otherwise."

Nodding at the truth of his words, she agreed to see Fay Stacy.

**~ / ~ / ~ **

…That was two days ago, and Dick still smiled at the pleasant memory. The reunion with her adoptive mother, now Fay Evans, was every bit as joyful as he had wished for Donna. To add to her happiness, Donna discovered that she also had a new stepfather, stepbrother, and stepsister. The Evans family was currently waiting downstairs along with the rest of Donna and Terry's friends and loved ones for the bride's entrance.

Stepping up to the door leading to the bride's changing room, Dick took a deep, calming breath and knocked.

A quiet voice inquired from within. "Yes?"

"It's me," he said softly.

The door opened slowly. About to walk inside, Dick halted in mid-step. Gazing at the stunning goddess before him, he had to swallow a couple times before he was able to speak coherently. Who was this vision standing there—surely not his dearest friend and sister?

In self-defense, he went for the pun.

"Donna, you look…_wonder_ful!" He smiled at her answering grin. Taking a moment to gather his thoughts, he held her eyes and spoke softly. "If you weren't already spoken for, I'd have taken you off on my own…Donna, we've gone through so much. I feel as if I've known and loved you my whole life. Terry is a remarkably lucky man."

"I'm the lucky one. I've known so much love my entire life, and now all my loved ones are here today to share my happiest day." Stepping into Dick's arms, she looking lovingly into his eyes. He was her best friend, her brother, her lifeline in an uncertain universe. Like Dick, she felt as if she'd known and loved him all her life. "I love you, Dick Grayson. I'm so glad that you're walking me down the aisle. I wouldn't dream of anyone else."

Holding her carefully so as not to muss her wedding dress, Dick whispered in her ear. "C'mon, D…let's get you married." Even as he spoke these words, Dick felt a slight pang, wondering what he was doing. He was about to escort his best friend and confidant down the aisle and just hand her over to another man.

He had never really analyzed his feelings for Donna. He knew they ran deep, that there were hidden layers he had never had the courage to explore. That he loved her went without saying. It was as certain as the sun rising in the east, and Alfred having coffee and hot chocolate awaiting the Dynamic Duo's nightly return from patrol.

As they walked down the aisle, Dick felt Donna trembling on his arm. Turning to her, he gave her a reassuring smile and a light squeeze of his hand on her arm. She in turn smiled gratefully and immediately settled down.

Soon, he was kissing her on the cheek, whispering, "I love you, Donna," and placing her hand on Terry's before stepping away from her.

The next minute, Donna had eyes only for Terry, and feeling strangely bereft, Dick knew he would no longer be her best friend and confidant. Terry would now fulfill that role. Today, he had finally seen her with not only his eyes, but also with his heart.

Unfortunately, it was too late. He had let her slip away from him forever.

**End of Part 2**

**~ / ~ / ~ / ~**

**Acknowledgements:** Some dialogue and story ideas borrowed from the following: _The New Teen Titans_ #38; _Tales of the Teen Titans_ #50; _Titans/Young Justice: Graduation Day_ #1-3; _The Return of Donna Troy_ #1-4; _Blackest Night: Batman_ #1-3; _Justice League of America_ #41; _Flashpoint: Deadman and the Flying Graysons_ #1-3; _The New 52: Batman and Robin_ #10

**Copyright:** February 2013


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary**: Troia meets the new Batman and Robin.

**Love, Fate, and the Multiverse**

**By Syl Francis**

**~ / ~ / ~ / ~**

**Gotham City**

**~ / ~ / ~ / ~**

Dick knew that she had returned. Remembering her death at the hands of the Superman android, Batman lashed out with a vicious 360 spin-back roundhouse kick, taking out several of Yellow Wasp's two-bit henchmen. They toppled like ten pins, their ridiculous wings and antennae twisted and broken.

He wasn't sure how he should feel. After the horrors of Blackest Night, when the dead literally rose from their graves, and their re-animated corpses terrorized the living, Dick knew that some things were sacred and should not be meddled with.

On the other hand, if there was one constant in his crazy existence, it was that there were no absolutes. The dead seemed to have a tendency not to stay dead. This had been proven true with Jason, Ollie, Clark, Ra's al Ghul…

And now, Donna.

Apparently, her death had been less of a death and more of being recalled by the Titans of old to their home on New Cronos. And Donna, having forgotten her previous life on Earth, had assumed the role of the goddess of the moon, replacing the Titan Selene.

But Dick hadn't had a chance to see her since her return, as he himself was dealing with his own loss, the death of his mentor and second father, Bruce Wayne.

Meantime, Batman and Robin fought Yellow Wasp and his drones, showing them—as only the Dynamic Duo could—why it was a bad idea to set up shop in Gotham City. To punctuate his main point, the new Batman punched the second-rate villain, much as he might squash a bug.

Sensing a familiar presence behind him, Batman's lips twitched in a half-smile, an unconscious echo of his mentor. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw one of Yellow Wasp's drones reach for a discarded handgun. Acquiring and throwing a batarang in an eye-blink, Batman watched in horror as the two-bit henchman managed to fire at Robin before the batarang found its mark.

"_**Robin!"**_he cried in warning.

He need not have worried. The familiar sound of a bullet striking a metal bracelet sang in the night. At the same time, the drone cried out in pain as the batarang imbedded itself in his wrist. The next instant Robin came flying out of the shadows, landing a knockout kick to the gunman's right temple. This being the new Robin, he then struck the unconscious man on the left temple for the _coup de grace_.

When Batman saw that Robin was about to land yet another blow, he called out a different type of warning. "Robin, remember the 'no excessive violence' rule. You don't want me to report you Alfred, do you? The last time I did, I think he made you spit shine the dinosaur, didn't he?"

Robin glared balefully at his mentor. Batman wordlessly withstood the onslaught, enclosed in his cape, a forbidding and intimidating figure. Robin looked away first.

"Wrap 'em up for the GCPD," Batman rasped.

"_T-t_," Robin grumbled, but proceeded to zip-tie the unconscious, wannabe super-villains.

Keeping an eye on his junior charge, Batman was proud to see that Robin wasn't tying the prisoners' wrists and ankles too tightly. Satisfied that the villains weren't going to lose a hand or foot due to lack of circulation, he at last acknowledged the newcomer without turning around.

"I see you still prefer bullets and bracelets to playing with dolls." He turned his head just enough so that she could see the slight smirk. "Thanks by the way…and welcome back, D."

An exasperated sigh was his answer.

"Hi, yourself…_'Batman'."_

Facing her fully, the new Dark Knight held his hands out in mock hurt. "I heard those air quotes, D. I felt a sharp pain…right here." He splayed his hands dramatically against his heart.

Troia laughed out loud and literally flew into his arms. "Oh, Robbie—! I think I missed you the most." Batman swung her around in delight.

A throat being cleared disapprovingly brought their happy reunion to an abrupt halt. "Grayson, I am certain that my father would never behave in such an infantile manner while in uniform!"

"Robin, what part of 'no real IDs while in uniform' did you not understand?" Batman asked.

"The wasps are all unconscious. I've made sure." Robin said with an arrogant shrug. "You would know that if you weren't busy being a disgrace to the entire Batman legacy. As I have said before, I am the only one worthy of the name—!"

The tilt of the Dark Knight's head let Robin know that his mentor was rolling his eyes at him. "Yeah, yeah, Little D…I've heard it all before. Arkham will crumble; Gotham will be annihilated; the Joker will blow up the world. Been there, done that. Blah, blah, blah. You've gotta learn to loosen up, kid…have some fun! That's what being Robin is all about."

"**~T-t!~" **

"Batman…who's the new kid?" Troia interrupted.

"Don't call me _kid_, you harlot!" At Robin's vehement rejoinder, Batman and Troia shared amused glances. Noting that his mentor's arm was still resting lightly around her waist, Robin turned a dark shade of purple and appeared ready to explode. "Grayson, who is this harlot?" He then pointed accusingly at her. "Who are you? How do hold such sway in his heart? Are you some kind of witch?"

"A bit dramatic there, don't you think, Little D?" Batman teased gently. "Or should I say… DQ for drama queen?" He held his hand up to forestall any further protests from his young partner. Turning to his oldest and dearest friend, Batman added, "I think what he meant to say was, '_Thank you, Troia, for saving my life'_."

"In that case, the only appropriate response is, '_You're welcome'_." Her face softened into a smile as she gazed on the young boy before her, so reminiscent of another in a similar bright costume. "It is a great pleasure to meet you, Robin. That name and costume represent a great legacy, one I know you must be proud to carry on."

"It is but a mere stepping stone for me," Robin replied haughtily.

Batman leaned into Troia and spoke _sotto voce_. "The only reason he thinks he's not Batman yet is because he's too short to fit the uniform. But as soon as he reaches his full height, he fully intends to tear it off me."

"You know, I can hear everything you're saying, Grayson."

"I'm sorry, Little D…I didn't mean to hurt your sensitive, junior-sidekick feelings. Go on and sulk in the car. Let the grownups talk."

"We've been through this before," Robin growled. "I'm not a sidekick…I'm an equal partner!" With that, he stomped off in a huff.

"Oh, and speaking of DQ…if you're good, Little D," Batman called after him good-naturedly, "we'll stop for ice cream on the way home. I even promise to order plain vanilla…and no sprinkles this time." He winked at Troia. "He thinks sprinkles aren't good for Batman's image."

"Perhaps not _Batman_'s image," Troia nodded in understanding. "But definitely _yours_."

**~ / ~ / ~ **

Without a backward glance, Robin climbed into the Batmobile and slammed the passenger door loud enough to make a point. Unseen by the others, he then proceeded to sulk, just as his senior partner—older brother, guardian, and irritating thorn on his side—had recommended. Still, ice cream sounded good. He supposed he'd have to make an effort to rein in his temper. He crossed his arms in annoyance.

"_**~T-t~!"**_

**~ / ~ / ~ **

Batman and Troia barely held their suppressed laughter until the annoyed Boy Wonder disappeared into the car.

"You two looked pretty tight when you were taking down the bad guys," Troia said. "But he seems a bit—" She stopped, biting her bottom lip.

"Yeah, he's good. Probably better than I was at his age. And, yeah, he's a bit of a handful. But, considering his family background, he comes by it honestly. Anyway, he's not me at that age, that's for sure." Batman's lips quirked slightly.

"Oh, no? I seem to remember a certain Boy Wonder who pulled my ponytail a few times without any provocation."

"Hey, it was only that one time! And I had it on good authority that girls had cooties," Batman said in self-defense. He crossed his arms and gave her a mock Bat-glare.

Troia smiled fondly. "I remember."

Gazing at his beautiful friend, Batman suddenly felt a funny tightening in his stomach and a catch in his throat. Stepping up to her, he took her tenderly in his arms and held her close.

"I've missed you, D," he rasped fiercely. "You don't know how much. Without you, the world has been a much darker place. I was so happy to hear that you were back, but…" He stopped, unable to go on.

"But you were busy being all dark and broody and trying to fill that big, black cape," Troia said knowingly. "Dick, no one deserves the mantle of the Bat more than you, but please don't lose yourself to its darkness." She placed her hand on his arm.

"You were raised in the shadow of the Bat, but despite that your soul has always shone the brightest. You've been my beacon in uncertain times…a safe harbor in which to seek shelter from a storm-tossed sea. You gave me away on my wedding day. You were there on the birth of my son. You were my anchor during my divorce and custody battles, and my strength when I had to bury my child." Troia slid her hands down until she was holding his hands in hers.

"It's my turn now," she said. "Let me be here for you in your time of mourning. When you feel yourself being pulled toward the abyss, let me be your light." As she spoke, her tears began to flow freely. She stepped into his arms, as she had on her wedding day.

"You are brave, unselfish, and utterly kind—how could I not fall in love with that strength and that smile? I'm so blessed that you are a part of my life, Dick. I could never wish or hope for a better friend."

Batman leaned down and kissed her softly on the forehead. "I love you, too, D…" He held her tightly to himself for a brief moment, reveling in the feeling of rightness in having her in his arms. Before long, he remembered himself and took a step back, releasing her. His expression stoic, he drank her in, seeing her again as if for the first time.

As always he marveled at her beauty, knowing that it was but an outward reflection of her inner self. However, no matter his jumbled emotions when it came to her, Dick knew that he was destined to play the role of best friend and teammate in her life. It was time to get down to business. "But…you came here for a reason, Troia."

As his arms fell away from her, Donna felt a bit lost and not a little confused at his sudden change in demeanor. Seeing the telltale hardening of his jawline, she realized that Dick had been replaced by the Batman. It was the Dark Knight who spoke now.

"Judging from your appearance and tone of voice," he rasped, "I suspect that you want me in the Justice League."

Donna looked momentarily nonplussed and impressed. "That's amazing! You deduced all that just from my appearance?"

"Yes…also, Vic called me this morning and told me you were coming." Unable to maintain the Bat façade, Dick broke out in most un-Batman-like grin and held his fist out to her. Shaking her head in wry amusement, Donna bumped her fist against his.

The two lifelong friends were together again. Like a favorite pair of old jeans, worn from countless wearings and washings, their friendship had undergone some battle scars, but it was still a comfortable fit.

**End of Part 3**

**~ / ~ / ~ / ~**

**Acknowledgements:** Some dialogue and story ideas borrowed from the following: _The New Teen Titans_ #38; _Tales of the Teen Titans_ #50; _Titans/Young Justice: Graduation Day_ #1-3; _The Return of Donna Troy_ #1-4; _Blackest Night: Batman_ #1-3; _Justice League of America_ #41; _Flashpoint: Deadman and the Flying Graysons_ #1-3; _The New 52: Batman and Robin_ #10

**Copyright:** February 2013


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary**: Dick challenges the fierce Amazon Troia for the Helm of Nabu. Enter Dr. Fate…

**Love, Fate, and the Multiverse**

**By Syl Francis**

**~ / ~ / ~ / ~**

**Flashpoint: Dr. Fate vs Troia**

**~ / ~ / ~ / ~**

Dick glared at the teenage girl—a deadly Amazon warrior—hovering before him. She was close to his age, almost fourteen, certainly not much older. He had been running and dodging the flying hordes of Amazons for the past few weeks as they swarmed the countryside, annihilating all that stood in their way. This was the first time he had come this close to one. He had known they were beautiful, but until this very moment, he hadn't realized just how stunning a figure they cut.

She landed gracefully, keeping a good ten feet of distance between them. Her dinted battle armor, scarred from numerous encounters against the Atlantean forces, glinted in the rays of the late afternoon sun—silver shoulder guards, red breastplate with a silver inlaid eagle, blue midthigh-length skirt, and silver knee-high leg guards. She also had a golden lasso hanging from her narrow waist. Wrist-to-elbow Amazon bracelets glinted in the sunlight, completing the dangerous picture.

_Okay, so this isn't exactly a play date_, Dick thought.

Despite himself—knowing who she was and what her kind had already done—Dick was dumbstruck by her ethereal beauty. Even though she looked barely out of pigtails, her sapphire eyes, blazing in anger, held him enthralled. Her raven hair seemed to have a life of its own as it floated in undulating waves behind her in the soft evening breeze. He couldn't help wondering how anything so lovely on the outside could be so cold and cruel on the inside…capable of such wanton savagery.

Having witnessed the deaths of everyone he loved at the hands of this race of murderous female warriors, Dick could attest to their barbarity. After only a few months, the Themyscira-Atlantis War had already wreaked havoc on the civilian population and cities throughout the world. Paris lay in ruins all around him, a result of a three-day battle between the Amazons and the Atlantean army. All that remained of the _Arc de Triomphe_ was a smoking pile of rubble. The _Louvre_ had been ransacked, and then razed to the ground; while, the Eiffel Tower lay on its side, its twisted skeletal remains, melted almost beyond all recognition.

Dick's own mother and father had been killed less than four weeks ago, when the Amazons launched an unprovoked attack on Haly's Circus. He'd been forced to watch as his parents plummeted to their deaths after the trapeze ropes were sheared by the golden-skinned alien's green starbolts.

If it weren't for Boston Brand holding him back, Dick might have jumped after them in a vain attempt to save them…or perhaps, to go with them. He still wasn't sure what his intentions had been. At the time, the survivors of the attack had barely escaped with their lives. Sadly, Boston was also gone now—killed a few days while protecting Dick during an ambush. Almost the entire circus troupe had also been lost: Pop Haly, the Donner Twins, Maggie the Tattooed Lady, and the Great Marko.

He had known them all his life; they were more like family than mere colleagues. All, that is, except Kent Nelson who had joined them the previous year outside of Cairo as a fortuneteller. Unlike most members of his profession, Nelson had no obvious _shtick. _He used no crystal ball, didn't burn incense, disdained Tarot cards, and turned up his nose at the Zodiac. He generally sat outside his tent, reading quietly as he waited for a customer to wander by.

Dick had watched him work on only one occasion. The incident had left the young acrobat wondering if Nelson was in fact the real deal. Curious about the enigmatic "Dr. Fate," as Nelson called himself, Dick had sneaked into the fortuneteller's tent by crawling under one of the flaps. The boy had hid under the lone table, which stood in the center of the tent. The table had two chairs and was covered by a tablecloth that hung all the way to the floor on each side. Dick hoped he'd be able to observe everything that happened while remaining unseen.

Just as Dick was beginning to be afraid that he'd die of boredom before anything happened, Nelson invited a customer—a middle-aged woman who was dressed in a manner intended to make her look younger—into his tent. Dick didn't think that she'd been very successful.

After the woman and Nelson sat down, Nelson began asking her a series of questions. To Dick they sounded somewhat random, not at all the way Madame Giselle had run it. Once the question and answer session was over, Nelson stood and walked behind a partition at the back of the tent that Dick hadn't noticed previously. As soon as Nelson stepped behind the partition, a bright golden glow emitted from there. After another minute passed, the strange light died out and Nelson reappeared.

As he stepped back out, the impatiently waiting woman eagerly asked him what he'd found out. "Will I meet a handsome stranger and live happily ever after? What about money? Will I win the lottery? Will all my wishes come true?" As she fired off these questions, she spoke coquettishly, batting her eyelashes and giggling in a high girlish manner.

Nelson stared at her pityingly and began to speak in a low, dispassionate voice. "Dr. Fate knows all, sees all. You are fated to live out your empty existence alone. As you entered this plane—alone and unwanted by a mother who gave you away—you will leave it. There will be no husband, no children, no one to love you while you live; no one to mourn your final passing; no one to remember you after you are gone. Dr. Fate has spoken."

Before Nelson was done with his reading, the woman was sobbing in hysterics, pleading at him to stop. However, he continued relentlessly, coldly until he came to the end. At that point, Nelson suddenly grabbed his head as if in pain and fell over in a faint. The woman ran out, sobbing brokenheartedly.

Nelson came to almost immediately. As he sat up, he called out. "Dick, you can come out now." Shocked, Dick emerged from his hiding place, wondering how much trouble he was in. As if reading his mind, Nelson reassured him. "Don't worry, Dick…I'm not upset and you're not in trouble. I've been expecting you. I have something to show you, something important."

That _something_ turned out to be the Helm of Nabu. Nelson had informed him that he had seen a darkness coming soon. And while he was unable to see his own future, in the visions he had been privy to, he had not seen himself in any of them. He had then tasked Dick to keep the mystical helmet safe, away from both Themyscira and Atlantis. Nelson had also warned him not to put the helm on because it was too dangerous.

So now, Dick was the only one left. Standing there, defiant against a slip of a girl who could easily slice him in half as look at him, Dick felt something deep and primal take hold inside him. If fate had decreed that today was his last day on this world, then so be it. He was a Flying Grayson, raised from birth to laugh at death.

_I defy you, stars! Do your worst!_

"I order you to turn over the Helm of Nabu to me, impudent boy," Troia said imperiously. Brandishing her sword threateningly, she pointed it at his heart. As she did, the finely hewn sword flashed in the fading sunlight. "Or face the consequences!"

Troia glowered darkly at the mere human boy, who dared to stand up to her—a princess of the Royal House of Themyscira. She and her personal attendant Koriand'r of Tamaran had been after this man-child for the better part of four weeks.

"You want this, _witch_?" Dick taunted, hefting the golden object in question. "Why don't you try to take it?" With those words, the _mere boy_ placed the mystic helm on his head.

Troia could only stand by and fume impotently as the boy was suddenly and dramatically transformed into the powerful mage, Dr. Fate.

The Lord of Order rose into the air, the golden helm of Nabu winking in the quickly receding sunlight. The mage's Cloak of Destiny billowed in the gentle breeze, while a soft glow from the center of his chest announced the powerful presence of the Amulet of Anubis.

"Amazon, you are but one insignificant manifestation of a soul," Dr. Fate intoned, "which was divided an infinite number of times by the Dark Angel, a servant of Chaos. You were cast out upon the multiverse to live countless lives—all destined to suffer great physical and emotional pain."

"How dare you speak to me in such a way? I am Her Royal Highness, Princess Troia of the Royal House of Themyscira. My mother was Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons—murdered by the villainous Orin of Atlantis. This underling, whose body you now inhabit, has kept the Helm of Nabu from the Amazons, its rightful owners. We claim it as spoils of war!"

"No one claims a Lord of Order to do their bidding. The Helm of Nabu goes where he himself commands! This universe was created by the Dark Angel to force you to destroy all those whom you cherish and hold dear. This body whom I inhabit is one such."

"That _youngling_?" Troia spat. "I am an Amazon. I do not cavort with _males_. They are traitorous, base individuals. They use women for their pleasure and then discard them as a child discards a toy she has outgrown…Or worse, they treat women as chattel and expect them to wait on them hand and foot and bear their brats." Fisting both hands around the sword handle, the Amazon princess glared menacingly at the powerful mage. "I'd rather die a thousand deaths than let any man lay his filthy hands on me!"

"I see thousands of worlds where you have achieved your twisted wish…Worlds where those you should have loved and protected were killed by your own hand. But I also see one in which you and Richard Grayson are meant to be of one soul and one mind."

As Dr. Fate spoke stoically, almost dispassionately, the Amulet of Anubis began to glow brighter, projecting a mystical ankh of power. "Your many lives have been one endless torment after another. And with your suffering, your soul drags an entire reality to suffer along with you. You and countless, nameless innocent souls were cast into this…this realm of Tartarus, if you will…because of the misplaced hatred the Dark Angel has for you."

"I don't know what you're talking about! Who is this 'Dark Angel'?" Troia demanded. "If she is an enemy, then I shall smite her as I do all those who dare stand against Themyscira!"

"To break this cycle of endless death and suffering," Dr. Fate continued, ignoring the interruption, "you must live the life you were meant to before the Dark Angel cast her curse upon you." As he spoke, the occult forces Dr. Fate commanded began swirling around him; the wind picked up speed until it became a mighty whirlwind, lifting and tossing about everything in its path.

The young Amazon was forced to seek shelter from the sudden maelstrom she found herself in. _What sort of black arts is __**this**_? She wondered in awe. As she looked on, the initial burnished glow from the amulet on Dr. Fate's chest began to grow brighter and to expand outwardly until a golden, shimmering bubble enveloped him. The power that radiated from the mage himself was frightening in its immensity. Troia had to hold her hands over her eyes to shield them from its dazzling brilliance. As she hid behind a protective wall, she suddenly recalled the myth of the cowering Semele who was forced to prostrate herself before Zeus when he appeared to her in all his bright, shining glory.

_That story didn't end well_, she suddenly remembered.

"Behold the forces of Order!" Dr. Fate cried out, holding his arms straight out to either side of him as his power continued to build. After what seemed an eternity, but could have been mere seconds, he brought his hands together in a thunderous boom that reverberated across the multiverse.

"_Fate will__** intervene**_!"

The universe winked out.

**~ / ~ / ~ / ~**

**End of Part 4**

**~ / ~ / ~ / ~**

**Acknowledgements:** Some dialogue and story ideas borrowed from the following: _The New Teen Titans_ #38; _Tales of the Teen Titans_ #50; _Titans/Young Justice: Graduation Day_ #1-3; _The Return of Donna Troy_ #1-4; _Blackest Night: Batman_ #1-3; _Justice League of America_ #41; _Flashpoint: Deadman and the Flying Graysons_ #1-3; _The New 52: Batman and Robin_ #10

**Copyright:** February 2013


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary**: Fate has intervened in Donna Troy's life, but what will be the repercussions?

**Love, Fate, and the Multiverse**

**By Syl Francis**

**~ / ~ / ~ / ~**

**Wedding Day: Part II**

**~ / ~ / ~ / ~**

"Princess, you look _wonderful_." Carl Stacy stood at the door leading to the bride's changing room. It seemed like only yesterday since he and his wife Fay first brought Donna home. Unable to father children due to an accident at work, Carl had been reluctant at first to consider adoption. As soon as he'd laid eyes on the beautiful toddler in the Willowbrook Orphanage, he'd fallen in love.

Thankfully, the police had been able to stop that shyster, Harrison, from taking his little girl from them less than a year after they'd adopted her. Harrison had been convicted of child trafficking and at last report was still in Blackgate Prison, serving out twenty consecutive life sentences. Carl still had nightmares about what might have happened to little Donna if that man had gotten his filthy hands on her.

Carl's gaze softened, his eyes suddenly beginning to tear, as he looked upon his little princess in her mother's wedding gown—_something old_. Embarrassed, he wiped his eyes awkwardly and blew his nose. At Donna's knowing look, he said, "I told your mom that all those flowers weren't good for my allergies."

Smiling, Donna stepped into his arms. "Oh, Daddy…I love you and Mom so much! This is the happiest day of my life! Thank you…for everything!" Pausing she held out her left wrist to display the lovely silver bangle bracelet, inlaid with _lapis lazuli_—_something blue_. "And thank you for this…and the beautiful inscription inside."

_Princess, may you live happily ever after. Love, Dad_

Carl shook his head. "It's me who should be thanking you. You've made your mom and me very happy…and your old man, so proud." Turning suddenly pensive, he asked, "Donna, are you sure about this? It's not too late to back out, you know."

"Oh, Dad…" Donna said with a tolerant smile. "We've been through this already. I love Terry. He's everything I could ever wish for."

"All right, sweetheart. Please forgive an old man who's just not ready to give his only daughter away to another man." _Especially one who's ten years older than you_, he grumbled to himself.

When he'd found out that Donna was in a serious relationship with her classics instructor—a thirty-something, divorced father of two—Carl had gone ballistic. He'd wanted to confront the man for taking advantage of a young, impressionable girl, but by then it was too late. Donna had announced their engagement, and Fay had talked him down from punching Terry's lights out. Now, he was getting ready to walk his daughter down the aisle and hand her over to a man that he simply didn't trust.

_But I'm just the father…what do __**I**__ know about love? I hope that cradle robber knows what a remarkably lucky man he is. _

"Well, since I can't talk you out of this," Carl said, making a herculean effort not to let his dark thoughts ruin his daughter's happiness, "your mom and I have one more gift for you."

"Oh, Dad…you shouldn't have! You've already given me so much—"

"Now what kind of a father would I be if I didn't see my princess off with _something new_ on the day of her wedding?" He took a small jewelry case out of his tuxedo inside pocket and held it out to her.

Donna took it and slowly opened it, smiling at the simple, yet elegant gold locket. She carefully opened the clasp and gasped in delight. Inside was a miniature of the portrait that hung over the mantle in the family room of Carl, Fay, and baby Donna, taken the day they brought her home from the orphanage.

This time it was Donna who had to carefully wipe her eyes to avoid smudging her makeup. Looking at her dad through her tears, she said half-laughing, half-sniffling, "Allergies…darn it…Will you help put it on, please?"

Nodding, Carl took the locket and carefully placed it around her neck. The delicate, gold filigree chain caught the light with each of her movements. Hearing the first strains of Mendelssohn's Wedding March, Carl kissed Donna tenderly on the forehead and then offered her his arm. Together, father and daughter began the long walk to the altar. As he did so, Carl couldn't help worrying that this union was not meant to be.

**~ / ~ / ~ / ~**

**Photo Shoot**

**~ / ~ / ~ / ~**

_Three years later…_

Donna Stacy eased her car up to the entrance leading to the Wayne Towers underground parking garage. A red traffic signal greeted her at the security point. A disembodied voice spoke to her in a brisk, no-nonsense tone from a hidden speaker.

"Welcome to Wayne Towers. Please, state your name and business."

"Donna Stacy of O'Day Gallery." It was still so strange to be using her maiden name again. But after the divorce, the first thing she had done was drop the _Long_ from her name; the second was move from New York to Gotham City.

"I have a 1:30 appointment with Mr. Bruce Wayne." As she spoke, she placed her driver's license in a clear, plastic canister that had appeared magically before her. It promptly disappeared, accompanied by a loud hiss that reminded her of the pneumatic tubes at the local drive-thru bank.

A moment later it reappeared, along with a blue visitor's badge. "The blue badge indicates that no escort is required," the disembodied voice explained. "Please wear it at all times so that it's visible, and have a nice day."

"Thank you," Donna replied. The single-arm gate rose at the same time that the traffic spike strips disappeared into the floor. The red traffic signal turned green, and Donna drove in. After finding a parking space in the visitors designated area, she unloaded her photography equipment and quickly made her way to the elevators.

She was happy to be working. During her short-lived marriage, she had managed to finish her fine arts degree—with a major in fashion photography—all while working two jobs to help put Terry through his doctoral program. His teaching assistant's salary had barely covered his school costs with almost nothing left over for rent and other essentials.

Donna had been deeply in love and had gladly sacrificed pursuing her own dreams in order to keep the lights on in their apartment and food on the table. She shook her head at her own naivety. If she hadn't taken off early from work that afternoon in order to surprise Terry during his office hours—her arms laden with Chinese take-out—then she probably would have never known the truth.

Recalling her feelings of horror and betrayal at seeing her husband of two years with one of his freshman students—both naked from the waist down, going at it on his desk—her face still burned with shame. She had gone straight home to their tiny apartment, packed her things, and been gone within the hour. She had moved to Gotham shortly after her divorce became final.

O'Day Galleries had been a godsend, and Simon, her new boss, was a great guy to work for. Although she had a rather slim portfolio for her job interview, Simon had been impressed nonetheless, commenting on her great potential. They agreed on a starting salary, and he hired her on the spot.

"I'll probably regret this later," he said. Then, he smiled and added, "I have a feeling you'll be opening your own studio within a year or two. And, at the risk of revealing all of my '_trade secrets'—" _He accompanied the last two words with air quotes. "—I'm willing to take a chance. Besides, I'm really shorthanded right now."

He explained that the previous assistant didn't know an f-stop from the shutter speed and had ruined one professional job too many. Simon had been forced to let him go, and ironically, soon regretted it. He shrugged philosophically. "Even an idiot can help carry equipment. But _this_ guy? Let's just say that his flashbulb burned out a long time ago."

Donna smiled at the memory. She had been working at O'Day Galleries for almost three months now. And while today's shoot wasn't her first solo job, it was certainly one of the most important. The Wayne Industries PR office had contacted the gallery over a month ago and scheduled it, along with a family portrait sitting at Wayne Manor, which Simon had taken care of yesterday.

Simon, a father of three girls, had reported that Bruce Wayne, famous billionaire playboy and philanthropist, had shown himself to be a strict, but fair father to three rambunctious boys who kept interrupting the photo shoot.

"Or, two rambunctious boys, anyway," Simon had elaborated. "The oldest boy, Dick, was actually a very down-to-earth guy. While Mr. Wayne had a heart-to-heart with the two younger boys, Dick took me into the kitchen, where we sat and talked and had milk and cookies."

Apparently, _Dick_ was actually Richard Grayson-Wayne, recently appointed head of WayneTech. As part of a public relations campaign, the company wanted to update the portrait of the CEO that hung in the entrance foyer. The current portrait was of Anthony Wayne and Dr. Thomas Wayne, Bruce Wayne's grandfather and father respectively. Now, the company wanted a similar father-son portrait taken of the current owner of Wayne Industries and the heir apparent.

"No pressure, right?" Donna muttered. Arriving at the penthouse executive suite, located on the top floor of the building, Donna took a moment to look around in awe. She was used to taking pictures in some fairly luxurious settings, but these offices certainly ranked pretty high up. The tasteful surroundings and understated furnishings practically screamed _money_!

Stepping up to the receptionist's desk, Donna admired the nameplate and desk blotter, estimating that they probably cost more than her secondhand sofa.

A bit nervously, Donna announced herself. The woman nodded politely and buzzed the inner office. Speaking quietly into her headset, she looked up at Donna and smiled. "Please go in. Mr. Wayne is expecting you."

"Thank you."

**~ / ~ / ~**

An hour later Donna was almost ready to wrap things up. Her clients—two of the most drop-dead gorgeous men that she had ever worked with—had been extremely cooperative, friendly, and funny. Dick had teased Bruce almost relentlessly throughout the shoot, grinning in triumph each time he'd managed to break through the older man's reserve. Either way, this had been one of the easiest and most pleasant afternoons she had spent since arriving in Gotham.

"So, Bruce, what do you say to lunch? I had to work through mine." Dick grimaced. "WT-3D stuff." He gave his father a look with a clear message. Bruce nodded in understanding. "Anyway…lunch?"

"Sorry, chum, not today. I have a full agenda this afternoon."

"But Bruu-uce…" Dick whined. "I've been working here for almost six months and we never—"

Out of the corner of her eye, Donna saw Bruce glance her way quickly and give Dick a meaningful look. Dick made a face that was not quite a frown, not quite a pout, but he nodded reluctantly. Donna worked hard not to eavesdrop on the father/son conversation by keeping her ears closed and her eyes on her delicate equipment, as she carefully returned them to their cases.

The intercom buzzed. Bruce pressed the talk button. "Yes, Maggie?"

"Mr. Wayne…Mr. Fox is calling about your 2:30 meeting. He asks if you wish to reschedule."

"No, I think we're pretty much done here. Tell Lucius I'll be there in a few." Bruce held his hand out to Donna. "Ms. Stacy, it has been a pleasure. Dick will see you out." Patting Dick on the shoulder, Bruce leaned in and said something too low for Donna to catch. From the startled look on Dick's face, it wasn't something he had expected. She noticed him glance her way with a look of sudden interest.

"Now, if you two will excuse me, I have a meeting to get to," Bruce said as he moved toward the door.

"Thank you, Mr. Wayne," Donna said with a smile. "We at O'Day Galleries aim to please."

"Well, we at Wayne Industries aim to please, too," Dick said innocently after Bruce left. "In fact, it would personally please me greatly if you'd consider having lunch with me, Ms. Stacy."

"Excuse me?" Had Richard Grayson-Wayne, heir to the Wayne billions, just asked her out to lunch?

"We have a great café right here in the building. In fact—"

The door suddenly burst open. A wild, disheveled man rushed in, waving a gun. Donna shouted, "He's got a gun!" At her warning, Dick immediately pushed her behind him, effectively using his body as a shield.

"Mr. Kuttler, you really don't want to do this." Dick spoke in soft, even tones.

"No, you've made a fool of me for the _last_ time, Grayson! " Kuttler didn't take the time to aim. He simply pointed the gun in Dick's general direction and fired. Donna screamed at the same time.

Dick jerked back into her, crying out in pain. He clutched at his mid-section, beads of red flowing between his fingers. Yet, he still struggled to stay between the crazed gunman and her. Seeing that Kuttler was about to fire again, Donna shoved Dick out of the way just as the gun went off a second time.

She gasped as a hot, searing pain exploded in her chest, cutting off her oxygen supply. Try as she might, she couldn't seem to draw in any air. The world began to spin like a crazy carnival ride through a funhouse mirror. Things that were close by seemed far away. Kuttler was shouting something at her, his words lost in the sudden roar growing in her ears.

Before long, she found herself lying on the floor unsure how she ended up there. Dick lay nearby, curled up on his side, his hands still clutching his stomach. His pain-filled, dark blue eyes held hers, as if trying to give her strength. She slowly tried to reach her hand toward him, but it seemed as if it belonged to someone else, unable to obey her commands.

Her vision started graying out. Somewhere, she heard additional shouts and gunfire as if from far away just as the universe faded into darkness…

**~ / ~ / ~**

…She was floating or was she swimming? She couldn't tell. There was no sensation, no hot or cold. She just…was. A bright golden light shone in the distance. She wondered what it could be and the next moment, she was standing before the source.

A silent, golden helmed figure sat, cross-legged in midair. His golden cape fluttered gently behind him, which was odd, as there was no breeze. A golden amulet hung from his neck, centered on his chest. The figure was still as still, his hands resting on either knee as if in meditation.

"Wait, I know you. You're Dr. Fate." She looked around in confusion. "Where am I? How did I get here?"

At last he spoke.

"Troia, in this reality you chose to know the love of a mother and father at the expense of your true self. Your choice resulted in not only your death but also the death of Richard Grayson, leaving your soul incomplete."

"Wait! Dick's dead?" she interrupted, confused. "I don't understand. What happened? What's going on?"

"The pieces of your soul lie scattered like grains of sand across the multiverse. You will be given one more chance to choose the correct path. Only then will you be made truly whole."

"But what about Dick?" Donna demanded. "Will he be all right?"

"Richard Grayson's time on this plane has passed. It remains for you to break the curse that the Dark Angel has cast upon you, thus freeing not only yourself but also the untold number of innocent souls across the multiverse who have been forced to suffer alongside you. A word of warning: Fate can only offer you the opportunity; it is up to you determine where that opportunity should lead."

As he spoke, Dr. Fate stood to his full height, and the Amulet of Anubis began to glow brighter and brighter until it seemed the universe would explode as it did in the Big Bang.

"_**Fate will intervene**_!"

**~ / ~ / ~ / ~**

**End of Part 5**

**~ / ~ / ~ / ~**

**Author's Note: **Just a reminder: Carl and Fay Stacy were the couple that adopted baby Donna pre-Crisis.

**Acknowledgements:** Some dialogue and story ideas borrowed from the following: _The New Teen Titans_ #38; _Tales of the Teen Titans_ #50; _Titans/Young Justice: Graduation Day_ #1-3; _The Return of Donna Troy_ #1-4; _Blackest Night: Batman_ #1-3; _Justice League of America_ #41; _Flashpoint: Deadman and the Flying Graysons_ #1-3; _The New 52: Batman and Robin_ #10

**Copyright:** February 2013


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary**: An important decision must be made with the fate of multiverse at stake…of course.

**Love, Fate, and the Multiverse**

**By Syl Francis**

**~ / ~ / ~ / ~**

**Wedding Day: Part III**

**~ / ~ / ~ / ~**

"Donna, you look…_wonder_ful!" Dick smiled, warmed by Donna's answering grin at his weak pun. In truth, his heart wasn't in it. Taking a moment to gather his thoughts, he held her eyes for a second but quickly looked away. He couldn't do it. He couldn't walk her down the aisle and hand her over to that scumbag, a man who didn't appreciate just how remarkably lucky he was.

The next minute, he chastised himself. What was he doing? Today was supposed to be the happiest day of Donna's life. She was spoken for. She had given her heart and her promise to another man. If Dick had wanted her for himself, then he should have spoken up long ago and taken her off on his own. He'd given his word that he would do this, but knowing what he knew now about Terry Long, how could he let his best friend marry him without first telling her of his discovery?

Taking a deep, calming breath, he turned and faced her fully. "D, we've gone through so much. You know you're like family to me, right?"

"Of course, Dick! And, having you in my life has been a gift from Hera. It is a great blessing to have not just you but all my loved ones here today to share my happiest day."

As she spoke, she stepped into his arms, and her words fell into the background. All Dick could think of was how right she felt in his arms. He had to speak up now or forever hold his peace. But would he be speaking up for the right reasons—to protect Donna? Or for his own selfish ones—because he now knew that he himself was in love with her? As these thoughts flashed through his mind, he heard her sweet voice close to his ears.

"I love you, Dick Grayson. I'm so glad that you're walking me down the aisle. I wouldn't dream of anyone else."

Her words decided his action. He knew that she might hate him after this, but in all good conscience he simply could not allow his dearest friend since childhood to marry a man who simply wanted to use her.

"Donna… you know I love you and I'd do anything for you?"

Noting his intent gaze and change in demeanor, she knew something was bothering him. "Dick? What is it? What's wrong?"

"D, I need you to sit down."

Worried sapphire eyes on him—the same wide, innocent eyes he'd fallen in love with all those years ago—Donna did as he asked.

"Donna…I need to tell you something. You're not going to like what I have to say, so please hear me out. If after what I tell you, you still want me to walk you down the aisle, I will. If you want to kick me out…I'll understand. If you never speak to me again, well…" His voice trailed away.

"Dick, I swear if this some kind of joke that you and Wally thought up, it's not funny!"

"No! This isn't a joke!" Dick said sharply. "I'm just having a really hard time coming up with the words to tell you."

"Then just tell me, Dick. I can't stand this build up. It'll only get worse the longer it takes you to say it." She caught his hand in hers. "So please…just tell me." Nodding, Dick covered their clasped hands with his other one. Unable to meet her eyes, he told her.

**~ / ~ / ~ **

_Three years later…_

Dick sat unhappily on the sofa in the east wing sitting room, his chin propped up on his fist. Seriously…there were so many better things he could be doing right now. Sticking pins in his eyes came to mind. Better yet, zip-tying and gagging the juniors just to get this whole ordeal over with also bore some serious consideration. Meeting Bruce's eyes, he thought he saw a similar thought go through his adoptive father's mind.

The annual family portrait sitting had been so much easier when it was only the two of them. Now…? He watched as his two younger brothers, Tim and Damian, squabbled—first with harsh words, then nearly coming to blows. And then Titus, Damian's Great Dane, got into it.

Which is when Bruce stepped in.

Grabbing Tim and Damian by the collar, he murmured a polite "Excuse us," to the photographer, followed by a commanding, "Titus, heal!" to the dog. Titus followed obediently, while Bruce dragged the two combative boys, none-too-gently, into the adjoining room.

Before closing the door behind them, Bruce turned around and gave Dick a look of warning: _Don't go anywhere_.

Dick sighed. Yeah…sticking pins in his eyes was beginning to seem like a better and better idea. He wondered what Donna was doing at that moment.

_Whoa! Don't go there, you idiot! What brought that on? I haven't thought of Donna in months! _Another voice in his head spoke up. _Liar! She's all you've thought of for the past three years. Dami's right, Grayson. You __**are**__ pathetic!_

"Excuse me, Mr. Grayson?" The words were accompanied by a nervous throat being cleared. "Sir, do you have any idea how long—?"

Gratefully, Dick turned to the photographer—Simon O'Day, he remembered—who was trying with great difficulty to maintain his professional detachment. Dick stood, giving him an apologetic look. "Please, call me Dick. And I'm sorry about this, Simon. The boys can be a bit rambunctious at times. Sibling rivalry, y'know?"

_Rambunctious? Channeling Alfred much? Like I said…pathetic!_

Sudden, loud thumping noises signaled that violence had erupted from the other side of the solid, mahogany doors. Resounding crashes—_I hope that wasn't the Ming vase_—Bruce's angry bass—_Yep, it was the Ming all right_—accompanied by the sounds of flesh pounding flesh—_The rambunctious boys are going at each other_—could be heard.

Dick felt his face heating up. Turning to Simon, he grabbed the photographer's arm and led him away from the study toward the kitchen. "Why don't you and I go see what Alfred's cooking up? Maybe we can even raid the cookie jar. He makes chocolate chip cookies that are out of this world!" As he led the nervous photographer away, he noted that World War III was settling into a long campaign in the adjacent room.

Dick grimaced. Bruce was probably going all _Batman_ on the two antagonistic Robins. And it would serve them right. After their behavior, he doubted if Bruce would agree to a family movie night tonight. It was sad, really. Dick loved his younger brothers—even Jason despite his tendency to want to kill them at random times.

And he got along fine with them as individuals…mostly. Damian was still a work in progress.

And Jason was…okay, a killer. But his heart was in the right place. After all, he only killed the scum who preyed on the weak and innocent. Except when he got on his "_I hate Batman and everyone associated with him_" bandwagon and attacked the whole family. Still, since he'd joined up with Roy and Kori, he wasn't quite so bitter anymore. In fact, Jason hadn't tried to kill a member of the family in a couple of months.

Dick had been a little disappointed when Jason declined their invitation to join them for the annual family portrait, but it was probably for the best. Forget movie night. With Tim and Little D at each other's throats, it wouldn't have taken much for Jason to join in the fray and turn the whole thing into the Wayne Family Fight Night.

The kitchen was deserted, meaning that Alfred was probably helping Bruce separate the two idiots. Shrugging, Dick smiled at the photographer and invited him to sit at the kitchen table.

"This is our lucky day, Simon. Without Generalissimo Alfred in the kitchen that means we have full run of the normally off-limits facilities." Grinning conspiratorially, Dick began opening and closing the kitchen cabinets in rapid succession. At last he found the hidden treasure—the cookie jar! It was carefully placed on the topmost shelf of the exceedingly high cabinets.

Dick _tsked_ to himself. "How careless of Alfred to leave that tempting treasure chest out in the open like that."

"Out in the open?" Simon protested. "That thing's so high up, it'll take a mid-size ladder to reach it."

"Ladder?" Dick protested. "I'll have you know, sir, that I find that highly insulting." Giving the man a mock frown, he explained, "When you're a Flying Grayson, you don't need no stinking ladders!"

With that, the lone Flying Grayson, vaulted easily onto the immaculate kitchen countertop, and then with a single graceful leap, he reached his hands out and grabbed the cookie jar. Target acquired, he landed nimbly back on the countertop, and elegantly stepped off to alight soft as a feather on the tiled floor.

Simon gaped at the impromptu display of graceful skill. If he had known that Richard Grayson-Wayne, new head of the WayneTech sub-division, was about to execute such fluid movements before him, more reminiscent of a professional dancer than that of a young executive at Wayne Industries, he would never have left his camera equipment back in the study.

He groaned. "A chance of a lifetime dumped on my lap, and I'm sitting here without even a disposable camera." He covered his eyes, feeling a headache coming on.

Looking at him with sympathy, Dick said, "Here…have a cookie." Eyes crinkling in amusement, Dick pushed a plateful of cookies toward Simon and handed him a glass of milk. "Go on…Alfred made them just this morning. That's why they were on the top shelf." He grinned in fond memory. "He's been trying to hide them from me since the first day I stepped inside Wayne Manor."

"Has he ever succeeded?" Simon asked curiously. He took an experimental bite, and as he chewed, his eyes widened in pleasure.

Dick gave him a knowing look and a smirk that plainly said, _Told ya_! In answer to Simon's question, he said, "Nah…I think he just does it to make it more of a challenge. And he knows I love to climb things. So, it's kind of a game between us, I guess."

"You climb things?" Simon asked, not sure what the younger man meant.

Dick gave him a _D'uh!_ look. "Former Flying Grayson, remember?"

"I see…" And he did. Just about everyone who lived in Gotham City was familiar with the story of the child acrobat who had been adopted by Bruce Wayne. Simon was beginning to really like this unassuming, young man. He was the newest head of one of the most important subsidiaries of a Fortune 500 company, but carried himself as just a regular guy. "And what of now?" Simon asked.

Dick sighed. "Things change. I'm a Grayson-Wayne now." He smiled a bit pensively.

Dick thought of just how much his life had changed since that dreadful night in the circus. He suddenly realized that Bruce had been his father for more years than his own dad. He'd only had his parents for eight short years.

Dick had turned twenty-one this year, which meant that Bruce had been his father for thirteen years, five more than his real dad. No, Bruce might be painfully inept in the whole _emotions_ department, but he was Dick's real dad in every sense of the word. (Except in their DNA, as Damian _**loved**_ to point out.)

A polite throat being cleared brought him back to the present.

"Master Richard, Mr. O'Day…Master Wayne is ready for you in the study." Alfred gave the purloined cookies a cursory glance. He flicked his eyes back to Dick. A slight eyebrow twitch told Dick all he needed to know: He was officially in Alfred's doghouse.

"Um…Alfred? Simon here and I just enjoyed a snack of your delicious chocolate chip cookies. You've really outdone yourself this time, Alf!" Dick laid the charm a bit thickly and gave Alfred his best wide-eyed smile.

"Mr. Pennyworth, that's true," Simon agreed eagerly. "I don't know when I've had better tasting chocolate chip cookies. Um…maybe I'd better not tell that to my wife."

Alfred smiled at Simon. "Thank you, Mr. O'Day. If you wish, I can have some ready for you to take home to your family. I shall even include the recipe."

Simon smiled his thanks. "I know my wife will really appreciate it. Thank you!"

The rest of the portrait sitting passed without incident, much to Dick's amazement. He couldn't help wondering just what Bruce had said or done to the two reluctant siblings. Of course, it was always possible that he'd replaced them with pod-people and hidden the real boys somewhere in the nether regions of the Cave.

No matter. The deed was done. The portrait had been taken and would soon take its honored place among the rest of the Waynes, immortalizing this dysfunctional generation for years to come.

Perhaps now, with just the right amount of coaxing, Dick might yet talk Bruce into staying in tonight for Family Movie Night…

As Simon was putting away his equipment, he addressed Bruce. "Mr. Wayne, I'm afraid that I won't be able to do the photo shoot at Wayne Industries tomorrow. I have another commitment—my older daughter's wedding."

Bruce glared at the photographer. He understood; he really he did, but he was still a businessman, and O'Day Gallery had a contract with his company. "Mr. O'Day, this portrait sitting of Richard and me has been on the calendar for well over a month. It would be a great inconvenience to have to reschedule it."

"Oh, come on, Bruce. It's his daughter's wedding!" Dick protested. "You're not gonna be an old Grinch and force him to miss that are you? I don't mind. And anyway, what's the use having some silly portrait of us hanging in the entrance foyer at work? It's not as if our employees don't know who we are."

"Dick, you know why it's important. We've already discussed this. Even if we have to reschedule, _you_ are not getting out of it!"

Crossing his arms petulantly, Dick made a face.

"Oh, yes, that's very mature, Grayson," Damian grumbled. "Father was just extolling your virtues to us, by placing you on a pedestal of what he considers age-appropriate behavior."

"Say, what?" Confused, Dick looked at Damian and then at Tim.

"Yeah…what he said," Tim agreed. He jerked his thumb in Damian's direction.

Dick rolled his eyes. Of course, the two siblings from Hell never agreed on anything except to gang up on him—the only guy who tried to get along with either of them.

"Mr. Wayne," Simon broke in, "you don't understand. We don't need to reschedule. My assistant will do the shoot. And don't worry…she's one of the best up-and-coming young photographers in the business. She's even won a couple awards for her work. Anyway, she recently moved to Gotham City and hopes to set up her own studio. I'm lucky to have her, even if it's only temporary."

Bruce nodded. "Very well then. We'll expect her tomorrow at the appointed time. Thank you, Mr. O'Day. And congratulations on your daughter's upcoming wedding."

"Thank you, sir." He shook hands with Bruce and then turned to Dick. "Dick, thanks for the milk and cookies."

**~ / ~ / ~ / ~**

**Photo Shoot: Part II**

**~ / ~ / ~ / ~**

The next morning flew by. Dick mainlined caffeine as he stood, hunched over the drafting table, perusing the designs for several of the newest Wayne Tech gadgets that were still in the planning stage. He spent the greater part of the morning scrutinizing one schematic in particular.

The design specs for the WT-3D—not only the latest in Wayne Tech personal tablets, but also the first in the tech industry with 3D/holographic capability—had given him a headache for a couple hours. He finally managed to track the problem down, and annoyed at the computation errors he'd found, he wrote several marginal notes and corrections.

Where did some of these engineers get their degrees, he wondered. If he'd forgotten to transpose his variables when he'd interned under Lucius Fox, the head of Research and Development would have promptly fired him—boss's son or no.

He straightened up and stretched. This was the third time in the past month that the design team headed by Noah Kuttler had made such blatant mathematical errors. If Dick hadn't caught them, the mistakes could have resulted not only in serious design flaws, but would have also proven costly further down the line.

Kuttler was no ingénue. He'd worked at other companies before being hired by WayneTech and had come highly recommended, which was why he was heading the WT-3D design team.

Ironically, his fellow engineers referred to him as the human calculator, because of his ability to solve complex math problems in his head. Which was fine as far as it went. But this wasn't some kind of geek fraternity of one-upmanship. Kuttler was a professional engineer and he had an obligation to check his design team's math before he submitted the work up the chain for approval.

_I guess I'll have to call him in. Again. Better me than Lucius…or worse—Bruce_. Neither man suffered fools gladly. No, Kuttler was a member of Dick's department, so it was his responsibility to talk to him. _Hopefully, that's all that'll be needed. This time. _He _really_ hated this part of the job.

His intercom buzzed. "Mr. Grayson, Mr. Wayne wishes to remind you of your 1:30 appointment in his office."

Dick groaned. He'd actually forgotten about the photo shoot. "Thanks, Jenna. Let the big boss know I'll be there in a few." Dick finished his design reviews, along with his comments and recommendations, and returned them to the appropriate folders.

He made his way to his private lavatory to freshen up and make himself presentable for the camera. He ran a comb through his unruly hair and shrugged. Nothing short of a ton of hair gel would tame that wild mane. Heaven knows, his mom and later Alfred had tried often enough before finally throwing in the towel.

_Besides, the girls sure seem to like it. _That is, when they weren't checking out another part of his anatomy.

He straightened his tie, unrolled his sleeves and replaced his monogrammed, 14-carat gold cufflinks—a twenty-first birthday gift from Bruce. Carefully removing his dark suit jacket from the small closet, he put it on and adjusted it until it hung properly.

Posing in front of the mirror, Dick recalled Gotham Gertie's latest claim that he looked like a younger—and much better looking—version of Bruce Wayne.

He shook his head in amusement. It always ignited Damian's explosive temper and shot it into the stratosphere when people assumed that _Dick_ was Bruce's biological son, while Damian was adopted.

He checked his watch—1:20. He had ten minutes to make to Bruce's office, just enough time to navigate the multi-story labyrinth known as Wayne Towers. Maybe he'd be able to talk Bruce into having lunch with him after the photo shoot. They worked in the same building, and yet, they didn't seem to see each other any more often than when he lived in Bludhaven.

Well, Bruce Wayne was a busy man. He hadn't exaggerated when he'd told Simon that rescheduling the photo shoot would be a huge inconvenience. Bruce's daily calendar was filled from the moment he stepped through the doors to the minute he walked out. He had meetings, phone calls, ribbon cuttings, media interviews… You name it; Bruce Wayne was in demand for it. Dick wondered whether the big boss did in fact eat lunch.

_Hmm…maybe I'd better talk to Maggie about re-arranging his noon schedule. Alfred won't like it if he finds out that Bruce is skipping lunch…_

With these thoughts bouncing through the back of his mind, Dick grabbed the folders that held the design specs and stepped out of his private office. "Jenna, I'm done with these. Could you see that they're returned to the design teams? Oh, and could you please inform Mr. Kuttler that I'd like to see him today. I think I have some time open sometime after 3:15."

"Yes, Mr. Grayson."

Dick took the private elevator to the Wayne Industries Executive Offices. He caught Maggie's eye, who nodded at him to go on in. Smiling his patented Grayson grin (with just a touch of Wayne for good measure), he poked his head inside Bruce's door.

"Hey, boss? You called?"

"Dick, come on in. You're right on time. Have a seat. The photographer had to step out for a minute. She had to retrieve something else from her car."

"Good, then we have a few minutes. How about lunch after? Do you realize that I've been working here for almost six months, and I can count the number times we've had lunch together on one hand and have four fingers left over?"

Bruce leaned back and smiled. "I'm sorry, Dick. I know that things get hectic around here, and we tend to forget to make time for each other." He held up his finger. "Hold on a minute." He pressed his intercom button. "Maggie?"

"Yes, Mr. Wayne."

"Maggie, can you please pencil Dick in at noon every Tuesday for lunch?"

"Of course, sir. Noon on Tuesdays—lunch with Mr. Grayson."

"Thank you, Maggie." Smiling a bit smugly, he turned to Dick. "There, it's good to be boss."

"I'll do the same with Jenna. I guess that's the best way to do it, otherwise the day tends to just get away from us."

A light knocking on the door brought a halt to their conversation. Dick rolled his eyes. Another couple of hours of his life was about to be wasted. Worse, he had to sit still, something that he never quite mastered as a child—even as Robin on a stakeout. Oh, well, better to get it over with.

Bruce motioned Dick to remain seated while he answered the door. Dick's back was to it, so when a very familiar voice spoke, he froze, thinking that he had imagined it.

"I'm so sorry about that, Mr. Wayne. But better to start a few minutes behind schedule than have to stop the whole shoot when I discover I'm missing a vital piece of equipment."

"That's quite all right, Ms. Troy. No harm done." Leading her into his office, he spoke to the back of Dick's head. "I believe, Ms. Troy, that you are already acquainted with my son, Richard Grayson-Wayne." He smiled in smug satisfaction as Dick slowly stood and finally turned to face them.

Taking out his cell phone, Bruce snapped a photo while they were preoccupied_. They'll thank me later, _he thought by way of excuse. Seeing the look on the two young people's faces, Bruce decided that three was a crowd and quietly excused himself. He doubted if they were even aware he'd left…

Dick stared at her for what seemed an eternity. Donna did the same. Of course, she had known what she was doing when Simon told her about the contract O'Day Gallery had with Wayne Industries and the conflict with is daughter's upcoming wedding. As soon as Simon told her that they were to photograph Bruce Wayne and his eldest son, Richard—the new head of WayneTech—Donna knew that fate had somehow intervened in her life again. She had been given the perfect opportunity to make amends and she had intended to make full use of it.

"Dick." She smiled, nervously pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. "You look—" _Handsome, wonderful, fantastic_. "—good."

Dick smiled back just as nervously. "And you look—" _As beautiful as ever_. "—good, too." They continued to stare at each other for a moment longer, the silence stretching out between them. When Dick finally attempted to speak, he stumbled over his own tongue.

"I'm glad…I mean, it's good…" He closed his eyes in frustration. "What I want to say is…D—"

The door burst open, and to Dick's shock Noah Kuttler rushed in brandishing a gun. Instinctively, Dick immediately shoved Donna behind him, acting as a shield between her and Kuttler.

"Grayson! You've made a fool of me for the last time. " Kuttler didn't take the time to aim. He simply pointed the gun in Dick's general direction and fired.

At the same time, Dick felt himself being thrown clear across the room. Only his Bat training and acrobatics saved him from slamming into the wall. He twisted and righted himself in midair and landed safely in crouch. As he did, he heard the gun go off twice more, but each time, the sharp reports were accompanied by the unique and wonderful sound of bullets striking and ricocheting off a pair of Amazon bracelets.

"I do not know who you are, but I do not appreciate anyone shooting at my friends." Donna stood tall between the gunman and Dick. Dick watched in awe as she continued to go up against Kuttler in a dangerous game of bullets and bracelets. "If you know what's good for you," she said with deadly calm, "you will stop this foolishness."

"Get out of my way! I'm not afraid of you!" Kuttler shouted, spittle spewing out of his mouth.

"It is not I whom you should fear," Donna said ominously. At her words, Dick looked behind Kuttler and smirked, and then cringed as Bruce slammed into Kuttler, tackling him to the floor. Dick immediately sprang forward and kicked the gun from the crazed engineer's hand.

Infuriated, the so-called Human Calculator made as if to lunge at Dick again, but Bruce punched him—once, twice, three times—in rapid succession. As he did, Bruce's deep bass growl punctuated each hit: "_**I…hate…guns**_!" Standing over the now unconscious gunman, he added. "And by the way…you're fired."

When the security team finally arrived, Bruce said, "Take the garbage out and make sure the GCPD knows the emergency is over."

**~ / ~ / ~ **

Sitting out on the patio balcony of the Wayne Towers private penthouse apartment, Dick looked across at Donna as she poured carefully from the teapot. She held her hand over the milk and sugar and looked at him questioningly. At his nod she added both to his tea and passed it to him.

"Thank you," he murmured. So far neither had spoken much about the attempted assassination, nor about the past three years. In fact, as he took a sip from his hot tea, he watched her assessingly, knowing her studied movements were but delaying actions. He sat back and waited patiently, giving her the time she needed.

After security had hauled Kuttler away, Dick had escorted his oldest and dearest friend up here to his personal quarters. He had moved in shortly after he had started working at WayneTech. But what should have been a temporary stay had stretched out to become a permanent arrangement.

Tim and Damian liked it, often crashing on weekends after a long night's patrol. Damian generally grumbled that the penthouse should be his, though what the ten-year-old thought he'd be able to do with it was probably left unasked. Tim was at least good for a pancake breakfast and a decently brewed pot of coffee the morning following an overnight stay.

Jason also stopped by uninvited on occasion, long enough for a quick nap and a shower, often eating Dick's leftover pizza and drinking his beer, and being sure to be gone by first light. Afterward, Dick always checked the premises with a fine-toothed comb for any hidden booby-traps. So far he had found a couple that had been only half-heartedly set by Jason—more to show that he could, rather than to cause any real hurt or damage.

Dick sighed. _What a family_.

Still, as far as having run of the penthouse apartment—not withstanding his brothers' intrusion on his privacy—Dick admitted that the added perks of not having to tackle a morning commute, plus being able to literally roll out of bed in the mornings and make his way to his office in less than fifteen minutes were too good to give up.

_Damn Bruce and his wonderfully expensive and luxurious toys. They've spoiled me... __**He's**__ spoiled me. Independence and that rat hole of an apartment I left back in Bludhaven just don't compare._

Had he a given up and given in, he wondered? Or, had he simply grown up and accepted his fate? It was hard to tell the difference sometimes.

_I'll always be a Flying Grayson, but as a Grayson-Wayne I have different responsibilities and different goals. Bruce gave me a father when I didn't think I'd ever want another. I owe him more than I can ever say. Agreeing to take over the reins at Wayne Tech is just one way that I choose to honor him. And Nightwing helps me honor all three of my parents, by working to seek justice for all._

Studying Donna over his teacup, he wondered what was going on in her head. He'd lost track of her for almost a year after she had left for Themyscira. Then two years ago, he found out that she had left her island home on a personal, globe-spanning quest.

Happy that she had returned to "Man's World," Dick had followed her free-lance photojournalist career from the sidelines, admiring her artistic eye and the stark realism of her work. The other Titans kept him apprised of her wellbeing on occasion, but sadly she had never asked about him, nor given them a message to pass on.

It had been three years of living in limbo, wondering if she would ever come back and speak to him, possibly even forgive him for ruining her wedding day. But, he had known that Donna needed her space, and thus, he never pressured the other Titans to break her confidences, nor attempted in all that time to contact her.

Three years ago when she had ordered him to get out, Dick had believed that when Donna was ready to talk, she would come to him.

He guessed that time had finally come. Taking a deep breath, he broke the silence.

"Bullets and bracelets… _and_ being thrown up against a wall? Seemed just like old times." Dick was referring to the times his normally even-tempered friend would reach the end of her rope with one or all of the male Titans and literally haul them up and throw them against a wall.

He smiled gently as she finally looked up, her expression one of a deer caught in headlights. He reached his hand across the table and placed it gently over hers. "You don't know how much I've missed you, D."

At the use of his special term of endearment for her, Donna couldn't help the tears from starting. At their first sign, Dick stood and walked quickly around the table, reaching for her. Donna naturally flew into his outstretched arms.

"Oh, Dick, I've been so miserable," she sobbed. "I've missed you so much. I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Shhhh…Donna, there's nothing to forgive. I knew that what I was going to tell you that day would hurt you, but I told you anyway. If there's anyone who should ask forgiveness, it's me." He held her for a long moment, a feeling of warmth spreading throughout. "I'm so glad you came back to me, D. The world has been a very cold and lonely place without you."

"Dick, it feels as if I've known and loved you my whole life. I've been such a fool. I was hurt and angry over the things you said about Terry—that he had started dating me only because he wanted to use me as a primary source for his dissertation on ancient civilizations. And that he asked me to marry him because he wanted to show me off to his thirty-something male buddies as the ultimate trophy wife—a real-live Amazon princess."

Stepping back, she held on to his hands while gazing into his eyes. "After you left, I couldn't go downstairs and confront him. I sent Kori to get him and bring him to me. I told him what you'd told me. He tried to deny it at first, but eventually, he admitted that it was true. He then tried to convince me that he might have felt that way at first, but that things were different, that he really loved me." She closed her eyes and swallowed.

"When I told him that I couldn't marry him after all, he became angry and threatened to expose all of our secret identities to the media. He especially threatened you and your family, saying that you were the ones with the most to lose and were the most vulnerable since you had no superpowers." She looked stricken at the betrayal of the man that she had thought she loved and had loved her. Closing her eyes, she bowed her head in shame.

"I asked Raven to make him forget. Not our engagement or the main parts, but any knowledge of our identities. Anything that could come back and harm us… harm you." She looked ready to collapse from the weight of her guilt, so Dick picked her up and carried her inside, setting her down on the luxurious leather sofa.

"Oh, Dick…what I did to you, to him." She shook her head in shame. "I returned to Themyscira and went into seclusion for several weeks. I meditated and prayed to our gods for some sign…for guidance to help get my head on straight again. Finally, after receiving no help from that quarter, I returned to my mother's palace." Donna smiled fondly in remembrance.

"Mother spent many a day with me, just talking about nothing and everything. We took long walks together along the shores of our Paradise Island. Diana made several trips home, and she too spent many a long afternoon and evening in my company." She faced Dick finally.

"The gods had sent me guidance, after all, in the form of my dearest mother and sister. For when it comes to matters of love, it is only right that a woman turn to the very women that she holds closest to her heart."

Dick nodded solemnly. "I find that when I'm in the same situation, talking to Bruce and my brothers helps me a lot, too."

Smiling in relief, she said, "Really?" A suspicious rumbling coming from deep within his chest answered her question. She slapped him lightly on the arm in exasperation. "Oh, you! I'm being serious here." She laughed as he held his arm in mock hurt, making silly faces and moaning as if in pain. It felt good to laugh again, she realized.

She was about to let him have it for real, but Dick caught her by the wrist, his entire manner changed. He was no longer laughing or teasing. "D, I'm happy that your mom and sister were able to help you when you needed someone. I'm only sorry that I'm the reason you were so unhappy in the first place."

"No, Dick, you weren't the reason for my unhappiness. I did that all to myself. You were being a friend, a good friend…my best friend. I didn't want to listen. What's worse, I knew deep inside that what you were saying was the truth. Almost since we started dating, Terry had been asking me casual questions about my culture. I'd tell him stories about the Greek gods and heroes, and he'd listen attentively until well into the early hours of the morning. I thought he was just being a good listener, interested in me and who I was. Well, his interests were more selfish. I was his one-way ticket to a completed doctoral dissertation and early tenure."

"I'm sorry, D. You didn't deserve that. Your first love should not have been such a selfish, unfeeling bastard."

"Dick, you're wrong. My first love is none of those things. No, my first and true love is brave, unselfish, and utterly kind. He was raised in the shadow of the Bat, but his soul is pure and shines the brightest." As she spoke, her soft voice caressed his senses and he fell under her bewitching spell.

Bright, sapphire blue eyes captured his dark blue ones. Dick momentarily forgot how to breathe, so caught up was he with how her dark eyelashes framed her wide eyes. In the back of his mind, he unconsciously took note of her perfect nose, damask cheeks, and heart-shaped face. Leaning toward him until she was less than a hair's breadth away, she smiled shyly and leaned in.

As her rose-petal lips were but a mere breath away, Dick finally succumbed to the deep yearnings that he had been suppressing for years. He pulled her gently into his arms and kissed her. When they finally had to come up for air, he smiled down at her. His dark blue eyes showing all the love that he felt for her at that moment and for all time…

**~ /~ /~ /~**

**Wedding Day: Epilogue**

**~ /~ /~ /~**

A few months later, as she waited in the bride's changing room, Donna showed Diana, her sister and maid of honor, her new heart-shaped gold locket, a gift from her father-in-law-to-be. She opened the locket and smiled at the miniature of a snapshot Bruce had taken of Dick and her that day in his office. In it they only had eyes for each other, and their faces were lit with identical smiles.

_Who wouldn't fall in love with that strength and that smile? _She asked rhetorically.

The knock at the door announced the arrival of her escort. Diana opened the door to reveal Alfred Pennyworth standing there, looking regal as always. He nodded at Diana and Donna.

"Miss Prince, Miss Troy…there can be no greater beauty on the face of this earth, than that which shines from your heart." Taking Donna's hand in his, he leaned down and elegantly kissed hand. "Today, you have made an old man very happy and a not quite so old father very proud. Thank you, my dear, from the both of us for helping our dear boy's own light shine with an even greater brightness than before." He smiled slyly at Diana. "And if I may be so bold, Miss Prince, the Cave always has room for one more, especially one as lovely as yourself."

Diana smiled. "Thank you, Alfred. I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

He glanced at his pocket watch. "I believe ladies that it is time. Miss Prince, if you will." Nodding, Diana pecked Donna on the cheek—mindful of her makeup—and headed out the door to take her place at the top of the Wayne Manor grand staircase. Her arrival would signal the music and guests that the ceremony was about to begin.

As Alfred turned to Donna and offered her his arm, she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek as well. "Before we go, Alfred, I just wanted to say that I am so happy and so proud that you agreed to escort me down the aisle today. I wouldn't dream of anyone else."

"Indeed not, Miss. Indeed not." Patting her gently on the hand, he turned his head slightly when they heard the beginning strains of the wedding march. Smiling at her, he said solemnly, "I believe that is our cue. Let us go forth and get you married."

Smiling radiantly, the bride stepped off, knowing that her groom—her best friend, confidant, and her anchor—awaited her at the altar…

Standing at the altar, Dick looked up. His heart caught in his throat as Donna's eyes fell on his. He gasped as a hard jab to the ribs from Bruce, his Best Man, jolted him back to reality and served as reminder to breathe.

From somewhere to Bruce's left, Dick's three brothers stood as his groomsmen. Naturally, they each had something helpful to say for the occasion.

Damian: "What could she possibly see in Grayson, anyway?"

Tim: "Probably his rear _ass_ets."

Jason: "Not his _brains_, anyway."

"One more remark from the three of you," Bruce threatened in a low undertone, "and you'll be washing all the windows in the manor _and_ all the cars until Alfred grows tired."

Dick smiled up Bruce, who leaned in and whispered, "You're fortunate that she's already spoken for; otherwise, I might have carried her off on my own. I hope you know what a remarkably lucky young man you are, son."

Unable to take his eyes off his bride, Dick thought over Bruce's words. Fate had brought Dick and Donna together as children. Circumstances and misunderstandings had torn them apart. Thankfully, their love drew them back together and allowed them a second chance.

Fate. Circumstance. Chance. Luck.

Taking Donna's hand in his, Dick pledged silently that he wouldn't squander this opportunity at love and happiness. Looking in her eyes and seeing his love being reflected back, Dick felt the rightness of the moment and knew that for whatever reason, _**they**_ were meant to be.

**~/ ~ / ~**

Somewhere out of time, Dr. Fate sensed the powerful forces of Order at work as the multiverse righted itself… for the moment.

**The End**

**~ / ~ / ~ / ~**

**Author's Note:** I got an idea for a Dick/Donna story about a year ago and wrote the first scene of them as children playing and arguing in the Watchtower. It's languished on the backburner since then.

A few weeks ago, a vague plot that utilized the multiverse as a backdrop to show Dick and Donna's growing and ever changing relationship began to take form. Of course, when I first started this, I didn't realize just how difficult it would be to wrap my head around Donna's crazy background story. I figure that this little tale is but one small piece of her infinite lives in the multiverse. I can only that hope you've enjoyed the result.

Thanks to all for reading! And for those of you who took the time to review—a special thank you. And Happy Valentine's Day.

**Acknowledgements:** Some dialogue and story ideas borrowed from the following: _The New Teen Titans_ #38; _Tales of the Teen Titans_ #50; _Titans/Young Justice: Graduation Day_ #1-3; _The Return of Donna Troy_ #1-4; _Blackest Night: Batman_ #1-3; _Justice League of America_ #41; _Flashpoint: Deadman and the Flying Graysons_ #1-3; _The New 52: Batman and Robin_ #10

**Copyright:** February 2013


End file.
